degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Chaoskampf/Season 11.5 Predictions
Essentially, the purpose of this page is to post predictions regarding certain characters from Degrassi for the second part of Season 11 (1130 - 1145); I'm hoping that this will relieve some of this tension in anticipation. Feel free to post below your speculations, and I will add the speculations to the page providing they'e sensible. Seniors (Grade 12 - Blue) Marisol Lewis : Marisol will be given an insignificant storyline for the remainder of the 11th season, perhaps forming a good relationship with K.C., which will inevitably end in heartbreak. Drew Torres : With all of the issues surrounding Bianca and her gang-life finishing, I believe that he will be focusing more on rekindling his relationship with Bianca, and it seems that Katie will be interfering with this. Bianca DeSousa : She will definitely be attempting to win Drew over, even if it means getting dirty. She will form a good friendship with Clare and Imogen, and perhaps this will deter her from beginning her Senior year medling with the males of Degrassi. Eli Goldsworthy : I expect that Eli will gradually repair his previous mistakes, but will refer back to his hoarding habits as he slowly succumbs to the fact that he has lost yet another love. There's a possiblity that he may set his eye on Imogen, but how will she handle this? He may also involve himself with Drew, and take up sports. Fiona Coyne : I can definitely see more lesbian relationships in Fiona's future, but this time, perhaps it will be with a Degrassi girl. She will accept the fact that she is resitting Grade 12 again, and will get to work on dominating this grade. She may also refer back to alcoholism. Owen Milligan : I expect that a lot of Owen's adventures in the latter part of this season will revolve around his younger brother, Tristan. It's believed that Tristan is homosexual, in which case, Owen will have to deal with this in relation to his personal ideologies. Jake Martin : It seems probable that he will begin a relationship with Alli, which will affect the home life of Clare, as his Father is set to marry her Mother. His personal life will be exploited, and I can see a bitter relationship between him and Clare at home being probable. Mo Mashkour : Not much is known about Mo, but it seems likely that he will attempt to form a relationship with a girl out of his league, perhaps, Marisol. Imogen Moreno : Imogen's private life will be exposed to her new friends, Clare and Bianca, and she may just find herself a typical Senior, much to her disgust. Katie Matlin : Katie has a lot on her plate for her Senior year - school president, Drew Torres, and, a younger sister trying to conform in a school that she has little desire to attend. 5 letters - D.R.A.M.A... Juniors (Grade 11 - Red) K.C. Guthrie : I can see a failed relationship with Marisol in his future, and once again, he will turn to Jenna; but will she accept this time? Dave Turner : What will happen with Alli seeing Jake? Will he reunited with Sadie, or will he settle for another lady to fulfil his high expectations? Clare Edwards : Life is about to get complicated for Clare. She has magically lost an 'I' out of her name, and that's not the only thing that she will be missing in this season... Will she be able to move on; or will residing with her true love be too much to tolerate? Connor Deslauriers : Connor has returned from his course with a new outlook on school. He is more socialible and may consequently move on without his old pals, Wesley and Dave. He will also have to repatch his mistakes in the former semester. Alli Bhandari : We see Jake in her future, with little Clare. Will she be able to cope without her former lover, and former best friend? Will she even survive Hallowe'en? Adam Torres : I believe that Adam is extremely romantic in his Junior year, and his hormonal imbalance may lead to a messy path with his loved ones. He may even contemplate his gender, again. Jenna Middleton : Jenna is still heart-broken about loosing Tyson, but she is ready to move on, and subsequently she will continue to chase K.C. Wesley Betenkamp : Wesley's relationship with Hannah will be strained in his Junior year, and his academic results may subsequently fail. I expect his private life will be explored, and he will try to expand his social circle, like Connor may. Freshman (Grade 9 - Yellow) Tristan Milligan : Tristan will be the new diva of Degrassi, achieving well academically, but his confidence and leadership skills will dominate and land him in trouble. His sexuality will be questioned, and I actually speculate that he may come out of it asexual, leaving his family relationship strained. Tori Santamaria : Tori will also be a diva of Degrassi, and she won't be able to handle being part of a group. She will be a rival of Maya Matlin's, and Katie may even become involved in this repeated rivalry. Maya Matlin : I can see a shy, polite and extremely talented girl emerging here. She will rival Tori, and with her sister being in such a high position, she may become somewhat of a tattle-tale. Zig Novak : Zig will contrast the artistic personalities of his colleagues, by being one who struggles with every aspect of school accept for sport. He will question his friend, Tristan, and his sexuality, and may even form a relationship with one of the two girls in his grade. Category:Blog posts